In recent years, the service is increasing which uses position data which is measured by GPS (Global Positioning System) installed in a mobile terminal, a car and so on, and wireless LAN (Local Area Network) and so on. There is a case that a service provider which provides the service aggregates accumulates a plurality of position data as a position history. The position history contains data of high privacy confidentiality showing the position of a home of an individual, a hospital to be visited and so on in addition to the data of low privacy confidentiality showing that the individual (a user of a mobile terminal, a car and so on) visited a convenience shop and a position in a town.
By combining data of high privacy confidentiality, the feature of the individual such as hobbies and diversions can be clarified in addition to specifying the individual. Moreover, by analyzing the periodicity and frequency of the position data, there is a case that a current stay place of the individual and a place where there is a high possibility that it is possible to meet the individual. Therefore, there is a risk which suffers damage such as stalking, and slandering and slur. Also, even if the individual did not suffer damage directly, the individual has a feeling that his own private action is known to someone.
For this reason, the enterprise and the individual which retain data of high privacy confidentiality manages the data strictly in order to avoid a risk of leakage. When the data different in privacy confidentiality such as the position history mixed, the information management becomes possible according to the privacy confidentiality by appropriately separating and classifying the data. Also, it becomes easy to provide the personalized service by using only data of high privacy confidentiality.
As the technique which extracts important position data from position history, an example of a system which extracts a stay point is disclosed in Patent Literature 1. The system of Patent Literature (JP 2009-98205A) has a mobile equipment, a server and a display. The mobile equipment transmits data of a detected current position and an ID to the server. The server measures data of stay time in the current position, manages the data of stay time and the position every mobile equipment and a position where many mobile equipments stay for a relatively long time is specified. The display displays the position specified by the server on a map and changes display manner of the position. Thus, a place where many users stay is extracted as a place of high user collection ability.
Also, a system disclosed in Patent Literature 2 (JP 2009-43057A) has a user terminal unit, an action history storage section, an action history generating section and a business/private determining section. The user terminal unit detects data of position, noise, illumination of the user and time and so on. The action history storage section distinguishes a movement time band and a stay time band from the data detected by the user terminal unit and specifies a stay position. The action history generating section specifies an illumination level and a sound noise level of the position. The business/private determining section distinguishes the stay position to a business POI and a private POI by using the time zone, the illumination level, and the sound noise level.
As the related technique, an action history management system is disclosed in Patent Literature 3 (JP 2006-252207A). The action history management system is provided with a position data providing server, an action history management apparatus, and a client. A position data providing server is provided with a section of transmitting the position data containing ID data, position data of a mobile terminal related to a user and time data in which the position data is acquired. The action history management apparatus has a position data acquiring section, a message analyzing section, a log generating section, a log shaping section and an action history database.
Here, the position data acquiring section receives the position data from the position data providing server, and receives the position data and classifies the position data every attribute, in order to store a position where the user stayed in a specific time zone, a person having a mobile terminal who was near to the user in the time zone at a same time. The message analyzing section converts data containing the measured time and position into the form suited for log. The log generating section generates a log which contains the position data every constant time and a person who was nearby. The log shaping section acquires display data of the log data. The client is connected to the action history management apparatus through a network.
An individual management apparatus is disclosed in Patent Literature 4 (JP 2008-293137A). This individual management apparatus is provided with a first maintenance section, a second maintenance section and an evaluating section. The first maintenance section maintains first data based on the position data detected by using a position detector which each of the plurality of individuals retains. The second maintenance section maintains second data based on the action history of each individual. The evaluating section evaluates a relation of each individual and a position detector which each individual retains based on the first data and the second data.
An action history analysis system is disclosed in Patent Literature 5 (JP 2009-140151A). This action history analysis system analyzes the action history of a user, and is provided with a position measuring section, a position history storage section, a position action correspondence data storage section and an analysis section. The position measuring section has a function of acquiring the position data of the user. The position history storage section has a function of storing the position data of the user acquired from the position measuring section. The position action correspondence data storage section has a function of storing position action correspondence data which is described with a method of determining the action of the user, based on the position data of the user. The analysis section has a function of generating and outputting the action history data of the user by using the position data stored in the position history storage section and the position action correspondence data stored in the position action correspondence data storage section.